Talk:Mesa/@comment-86.100.34.146-20160311124320
Even with a load of good mods, 3 formas and a potato in her, Mesa is still pretty bad. I've played her for a couple weeks now and here's what I think: Passive: That reload speed increase is nice. The +50 health is a frickin' joke, though. The fire speed is barely noticeable. Ballistic Battery: It's a neat little damage buff. Pretty good if you use an explosive weapon with it. My main issue with this one is that it's generally not worth using. It either overkills horribly to such an extent that it's better to just shoot them, or the enemies are so strong that it chunks like a third of their health and it's better to just shoot them. In the few missions where it outputs just the right amount of damage to bop a decently strong enemy in one hit, it's nice, but that doesn't come up often. I generally just don't bother with this ability. The augment doesn't really make it more worthwhile. Shooting Gallery: 'It's great for the first couple seconds. Then it jumps to your Excalibur who hasn't turned his Exalted Blade off ever since the mission started. If you wait half a minute you'll get to see it come back to you, though! What the hell is this, really? The damage buff is nice if your whole team is gun-based, but you could just be a Rhino instead. The gun jam/stun is extremely valuable for Mesa, except that the frickin' thing leaves you to die after like 4 seconds. The augment helps with that, giving you a little present as it leaves, but that's about as far as it's usefulness goes. Your teammates have little reason to care about this ability. Why can't this just stay on you all the time and ''also have a copy that jumps between your teammates? 'Shatter Shield: '''Keep this up at all times or die to a fart. Except that you still die to a fart if it's up, it just saves you from getting memed out of existence as soon as you use Peacemaker. As negative as I am about this whole frame, this ability, admittedly, is okay. The augment is alright, also. Pretty much the best ability Mesa has. That's kind of sad, isn't it? '''Peacemaker: '''It's like Exalted Blade, except you have to stand still, and it does way less damage, and it doesn't scale with mods, and it drains all of your power in 10 seconds. Wait, it's nothing like Exalted Blade, sorry, my mistake. Also, what the hell is with the range limit? The greatest markswoman in the galaxy can't shoot a stationary target that's half a meter farther than an arbitrary number, really? It's got a couple upsides, though. It looks ''so cool ''when you use it. It does alright damage if you unload all your power with it. Aaaand that's about as far as the good things go with this one. Using this, with or without Shatter Shield, is basically going to amount to one of two things: you either waste a bunch of power to shoot like 10 enemies you could've taken out with your gun in a similar timeframe OR you get killed by something because you ''CAN'T MOVE. I understand how this is meant to work. You pull out your revolvers at high noon and take on anyone and everyone as Ecstasy of Gold starts playing. It's a fantastic idea. The problem is that it's terrible. It drains an insane amount of power and leaves you so vulnerable to attacks that a Scorch may as well spawn behind you every time you use it. How many movies have you seen where the heroic cowboy pulls out his trusty weapon, poses dramatically, and then gets shot to death after taking out 2 bandits? You know what he does to prevent such a fate, right? He moves to cover. If only there was some way to dodge roll while using this ability... Oh, wait, there is! Except it's PvP only and also it makes you use even more power for some damn reason. Come on, seriously? Like, seriously. Is this whole frame a prank? Get people's hopes up for a cool space cowgirl and then wait for them to find out it's bad? Overall, this frame is weak. It's not as weak as a few other frames, but it's definitely much weaker than it deserves to be, especially for how ''annoying ''it is to get. Let's all remind ourselves this drops from ''Mutalist Alad V ''and it also costs ''325''' ''platinum for some godforsaken reason.'' This frame's shtick is to use guns to deal tons of damage, specifically in the sidearm slot. But guess who else can do that? ''Every other frame in the game. ''Yes, that's right. The passive doesn't help much. If Peacemaker wasn't a death sentence that drained your whole power reserve, it'd be a different story. I don't mean to tell the game designers, who definitely won't ever read this rant, how to design their game, but ''come on. ''The abilities don't even synergize outside of Shatter Shield letting you actually ''use Peacemaker. There. Those are my two cents. And you know what? I'm gonna keep playing her. I like her aesthetics that much. At least she's not as bad as she could be, still. We're close to rock bottom, but we're not there yet. Hold on for that buff, guys. Maybe in 2017, right after the Oberon one.